


Merry Christmas?

by The_smug_Dragon (Lycianea)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The_smug_Dragon
Summary: Asami agreed to a quite unusual job...





	Merry Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhaziell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaziell/gifts).



Asami was sitting in his limousine. His two best men in the front, now and then throwing furtive glances into the mirror, were ignored by him. _‘How, exactly have I ended up like this?’_

Having enough, he barks.

“Kei, Kazumi! Either you stop watching me this obvious, or I will make sure, I’ll find you some nice outfits as elves...or reindeer. I don’t care. Just stop it!”

Biting their cheeks, not to laugh at the outburst of their boss, sitting in the back, Kirishima clears his throat. “Maybe, you feel better, when I close the...”

“Kei, if I wanted to have the divider up, I have my own button, you know?”

“I’m sorry, Asami...-sama.” For the first time in his life, Kirishima is fighting to keep his stoic face. And Suoh is also failing miserably to do so. Asami sighs and waves his hand in defeat. Him! Defeat! Two words, the combination has been forbidden until today!

“Go on. It’s not, that I wouldn’t know, you are bursting. I swear, should you leak anything...” He doesn’t end this sentence. He knows, they would never do this. But then...he would _never_ have done this either. Not before a certain photographer jumped into his life. Well, actually, he tried to jump out and this kind of literally, but these are irrelevancies.

And even though Asami still is Tokyo’s bad-ass no.1, he sometimes just can’t find it in him, to simply say “no”. Not, that he hasn’t tried this time. He fought tooth and nail, kind of, but in the end, he gave in. His reward was a beaming smile and shining eyes...together with a victory dancing Akihito. Well, and a weekend in the playroom without pouting, yelling or the use of the little words “but” and “no”. Asami just is scolding himself for not having demanded a full week. Whatever, he has given his OK and now he has to do it.

“Asami-sama, we are here.” Looking up and out of the window, the crime-lord groans. Inwardly, of course. Kirishima already has opened the door, clearly visible biting his cheek again. Piercing golden eyes glare at him and at once the faithful secretary lets go of his cheek. Shaking his head, Asami tries to get out of the limo. Not this easy with this stuffed out belly...and this damned beard, that is somehow getting caught on everything possible. -Not- huffing, he finally manages it, to get out. Fine. His little elf blinks, then he runs up to him with the biggest grin on his face, Asami ever saw until now. His piercing eyes soften a little. Looking the elf up and down, he pulls his kitten in, before he bends in, whispering.

“I can’t wait, to rip this pair of leggings and fuck you into oblivion, my dear Christmas elf.”

The Christmas elf blushes vehemently.

“Asa...I mean Santa! You are not supposed to be naughty! Now...are you ready for the kiddies? They are already bouncing on their feet. And to be honest...me too.” The blonde laughs heartily, while looking at him with glistening hazel eyes.

“Just lets get over with this.”

“Well, then follow me, Santa.” And with these words, Akihito goes ahead, followed by a Santa, that is grumbling something incoherent into his beard. As the door to the kindergarten opens and Asami sees all the happy faces, he’s about to make a turn of 180°. The blonde, having sensed this in a miracle way, grabs his hand and pulls him towards a seat in the middle of a Christmas decoration. Very reluctant and only slowly, the crime-lord takes one step after the other. Children...nothing, he ever dealt with. Having reached his final destination, he sits down. And waits. Until his elf is poking his elbow into his side and whispers something, pointing at a scroll aside his seat. Asami takes the scroll, finding the names of the kids on it, together with a description of their special wishes. The first kid sits down on his lap, and looks up at him expectantly. Asami looks back.

“Santa?”

“Yes, br...I mean, little one?”

“Could you, uhm, could you sing a Christmas song with us, first?”

Asami looks kind of lost at the child, then at his elf. Singing was definitely not part of their contract. But his little elf already has begun, to start singing, his elbow again nudging Asami’s side. Just as he started to sing along, his world starts to spin.

“Asami? Oi! Asami!”

Grunting, he opens his eyes, looking into hazel ones. Sitting straight up, he looks around.

“Where are the children?”

“Children?”

“The chi...wait, why am I at home?”

“Uhm...because you came home from work, gobbled down your dinner and fell into the bed? Oh, right...after scolding me for the Christmas decoration. You know, you really should use the space you have in this apartment.” Akihito pouts.

Asami frowns, then he remembers. “A full size Santa on a throne with his elf and surrounded by reindeer. is a little bit, only a little bit overdone, wouldn’t you agree, my dear kitten?”

“Well, maybe. Oi! Is that the reason, you were singing ‘10 little elves’ in your sleep? Hey! What are you doing? Let me down!”

Having thrown his kitten over his shoulder, Asami hits the button for the secret-room.

“What? What are you doing? Don’t you dare, bastard!”

Patting his kitten’s ass, the crime-lord smirks devious.

“Take it as lesson.”

“Lesson? Lesson for _what_?”

“For not decorating my apartment without asking me. Now hush, I have a whole weekend with you. You promised not to complain, so be a good kitten.”

“What? What are you talking about? I never agreed to anything this stupid! Have you taken drugs?”

“No and you have. Doesn’t matter, that it was only a dream, since you are responsible for my nightmare. And for making me sing. Brat.”

“Excuse me? Dream? Nightmare? You can’t be serious!”

But of course, Asami was serious. And Akihito soon felt like a stuffed turkey...


End file.
